


Her Universe

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Reader Insert, Thirteen/Reader - Freeform, Thirteenth Doctor/ Reader - Freeform, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: This is probably one of the most shit things I have written but its better than the first one of these I did so...yay! I don't even know why I am posting it.This song was my influence. It is Saturn by Sleep At Last. (You don't need to listen to it to get the story)I saw this comment on the video and I thought I would include it too."From the girl who speaks from the universe; To the boy who'd do anything to hear it again..."Enjoy whatever this is.Also, I didn't edit it as usual.***Italics are song lyrics***





	Her Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most shit things I have written but its better than the first one of these I did so...yay! I don't even know why I am posting it.
> 
> This song was my influence. It is Saturn by Sleep At Last. (You don't need to listen to it to get the story)
> 
> I saw this comment on the video and I thought I would include it too.
> 
> "From the girl who speaks from the universe; To the boy who'd do anything to hear it again..."
> 
> Enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> Also, I didn't edit it as usual.
> 
> ***Italics are song lyrics***

You sat at the TARDIS doors looking out at the stars. The others were in their rooms, worn out after the day's adventure. You swung your legs absentmindedly, enjoying watching the stars twinkle before your eyes. Thinking about how they were so far away from you, being allowed to witness them at this distance was astonishing. They may have been better up close, but you would never know, it would be too dangerous after all. You knew the sun was a star, so the other stars in the sky could be just as dangerous. You didn't feel like being melted alive.

You missed the sound of the Doctor walking up behind you. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You would have jumped if you weren't too much in awe with the beauty of the universe.

You shuffled over making room for her to sit next to you.

You had travelled with her for a couple of months now. You had seen the universe through a fresh pair of eyes, loving your travels with her and she loved having you as part of the team.

The two of you sat there watching off into the distance. The Doctor spoke to you about what was in front of you two. She was the most clam you had ever seen her. She wasn't bursting with energy like she usually was.

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left_

_How light carries on endlessly, even after death_

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_

_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

The words that flowed so easily through her mouth tranced you. You know longer cared about the view before you. You shifted what you were looking at to her. You were memorised by this intelligent woman before you, how she could speak out so much that you were only beginning to understand.

She hadn't noticed you looking at her. Her eyes focused on the darkness of space as she spoke about what she could both see and not see. She turned to you, you averted your gaze. You felt your cheeks go red. You went back to looking out at space.

_I couldn't help but ask_

_For you to say it all again_

_I tried to write it down_

_But I could never find a pen_

Her universe was so beautiful. You couldn't help but try to be a part of it. Now, that you were, you didn't want to do anything to ruin it. So you let her go on about the universe knowing that you will never truly be a part of hers the way she was apart of yours. The space before you, the world you lived in was never your universe until you had met her.

_I'd give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time_

_That the universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes_

She will never know the extent to how you love her and though it will kill you, it would be better than a life without the Doctor.


End file.
